Un sabor, una experiencia
by Crislu
Summary: Rose, Scor, Lily, Hugo y Albus se aburren en el tren de camino a casa y deciden jugar a un interesante juego. Esta historia participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.
1. Calabaza

**Discalimer: Los personajes y el universo potterico pertenecen a J.K Rowling.** **Esta historia participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**UN SABOR, UNA EXPERIENCIA**

**1 Calabaza:**

El tren del colegio traqueteaba incansablemente hacia el pequeño pueblecito de Hogsmeade. En un compartimento 5 jóvenes hablaban animadamente.

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a algo?- preguntó Hugo mientras bostezaba.

-Me apunto- se animó Albus.

Los otros muchachos (Scorpius, Lily y Rose) asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya sé a qué podemos jugar – sentenció Rose a la vez que sacaba de su bolso una caja de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores- cada uno come la gragea que le toque, y con su sabor nos cuenta una anécdota de su vida, empiezo yo- agregó mientras sacaba una gragea y se la metía en la boca.

Todos miraron expectantes mientras ella saboreaba el caramelo

-Mmm, calabaza…, ya se lo que os voy a contar, seguro que tú lo recuerdas Scor.

El muchacho de tez pálida se puso colorado y miró al suelo mientras Rose empezaba a narrar su historia.

"_El año pasado en Halloween hicimos una casa del terror, y fuimos entrando por casas, los primeros en adentrarnos en ese túnel del horror fuimos los Gryffindor, ya que para algo somos los valientes"_

-Todo eso ya lo sabemos, vete al grano- la interrumpió Hugo

-La historia la cuento yo y la cuento como quiero- vociferó Rose- y si no te gusta te largas…

"_El caso, es que yo lo pase bastante mal en ese túnel, pues había todo tipo de animales, hasta había un gigante. Pero sin ninguna duda lo que más miedo daba era esa música escalofriante y esa sensación de frío…"_

-Qué va, lo que más miedo daba era Hagrid disfrazado.

-No, lo que más miedo daba era el boggart.

-Querréis callaros y dejarme seguir con la historia- se enfadó Rose mientras les echaba a sus primos una mirada muy parecida a la de su abuela.

_-"Cuando por fin salimos del túnel todos seguíamos muy asustados, algunos alumnos se quedaron esperando a que todos salieran al vestíbulo, pero Lily, Sol y yo preferimos ir al gran comedor y sentarnos a esperar que comenzara el banquete._

_El cielo estaba oscuro y había tormenta, había muy pocas velas encendidas y todo el comedor estaba en penumbra"_

-Parece que nos estás contando una película de esas que ve mamá- se mofó Hugo.

Rose hizo caso omiso de su hermano y haciéndose la interesante continuó su relato.

-"_Estaba sentada tranquilamente, cuando sentí una mano blanca y fría que se posaba en mi hombro y lo apretaba, entonces cogí una de las calabazas de encima de la mesa, me giré deprisa y con un golpe perfecto se la asenté en la cabeza de mi atacante. Esta se rompió y despistó a la persona que quería hacerme daño, que quedó completamente empapado en zumo de calabaza, así el verdugo se convirtió en víctima_"

Rose miraba a todos triunfantemente.

-El único inconveniente es que tu agresor no era ningún mago oscuro, sino yo, que quería devolverte el cromo que se te había caído en la casa del terror- explicó Scorpius ruborizándose.

Todos se echaron a reír.


	2. Rábanos

**2 Rábanos**

-Te toca, Scor- explicó Rose mientras le cedía la caja de grageas.

Scorpius se apartó su melena dorada de la cara y con gesto de resignación extrajo una gominola del paquete, mientras en su interior suplicaba por el Mago Merlín que no le tocará hígado.

-Rábano-saboreó la gragea, y quedándose un rato mirando al techo del vagón añadió- la verdad es que recuerdo algo que nos pasó con los rábanos en tu casa Rose.

-Oye que también es mi casa- protestó Hugo.

-Buenoo en vuestra casa…- rectificó.

-No te enrolles y cuéntala ya, que cuando te pones a hablar parece que te hayan dado Veritaserum- terminó la charla Albus.

_-"Fue en las vacaciones de Semana Santa del año pasado, cuando Rose me invitó a pasar una semana en su casa. Rose y Hugo cortaban rábanos para una tarta que quería hacer Hermione, y yo deambulaba por la casa pues había ido a dejar mi escoba a la habitación de Hugo"_

-Aaa ya me acuer…- chilló el aludido, pero debido a las furiosas miradas de sus compañeros de viaje no logró acabar la frase.

-_"Como os iba diciendo antes, Rose y Hugo cortaban los rábanos, pero cuando bajé les estaba ayudando el señor Weasley…"_

A sus cuatro oyentes les hizo gracia que Scorpius llamara a su padre y a su tío respectivamente, el señor Weasley y todos se pusieron a reír con ganas.

_-"Yo me puse detrás de ellos y escuché lo que hablaban. Ronald le preguntaba a Rose por qué entre tantos chicos me había tenido que invitar a mí a pasar la semana santa, que yo era el hijo de Draco Malfoy, y todas esas cosas… Hermione llegó en ese momento y se puso a mi lado. El señor Weasly seguía despotricando contra mi padre y explicándole a Rose que no se podía fiar de mí. Vuestra madre seguía a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos, y yo no sabía muy bien que hacer."_

-¿Y qué paso entonces?- Le animó Lily que no podía contener la risa imaginándose en que lío se estaba metiendo su tío.

-"_Hermione tosió y vuestro tío se giró, cuando nos vio a los dos allí, se quedó pálido, y en vez de cortar el rábano se hizo un tajazo en el dedo, empezó a decir frases inconexas mientras miraba a su mujer. Vuestra tía nos mandó al jardín a jugar_"

-Creemos que le curó el dedo a papá y de pasó le echo una gran bronca- terminó la historia Hugo

Albus y Lily se reían a carcajadas sujetándose el costado, la mala pata del tío Ron siempre era motivo de gracia.


	3. Moco

**3 Moco**

Cuando todos acabaron de reír, una cierta calma se apoderó del compartimento.

-Me toca a mí- sentencio Hugo apoderándose de la caja de grageas.

Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras el pelirrojo sacaba un caramelo dorado, que parecía muy apetecible, y se lo metía en la boca. De pronto el muchacho hizo una mueca de asco y tragó con dificultad.

-Aggg, moco- escupió al tiempo que sacaba la lengua y la abanicaba con la mano, para intentar quitarse el repugnante sabor.

Todos volvieron a reír.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguna historia que contar con mocos- protestó Hugo cansado de que se rieran de él.

-Puedes contar cuando de pequeño, te comías los mocos, y tía Hermione te regañaba- aportó Lily maliciosamente.

-Eso no es verdad.

Las risas continuaban. Pero ajenos a todo esto Rose y Scorpius se miraban con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, ellos sí tenían un gran recuerdo con moco de por medio, pero no pensaban compartirlo, era su recuerdo.

"_Rose se reía escondida en un recodo del pasillo del cuarto piso, iba a vengarse de James por haberle tomado el pelo a ella y Albus miserablemente. Había hablado con su tío George y este le había dado varios globos rellenos de mocos de troll que se auto propulsaban cuando veían un objetivo móvil. El pasillo estaba desierto, todos los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade o en sus respectivas salas comunes. Pero ella había hablado con James para encontrarse con él en el cuarto piso, le había dicho que había encontrado algo "escalofriante", algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos, y por la cara de su primo, supo que se lo había tragado._

_Una sombra se movió en el pasillo del cuarto piso, los globos luchaban contra las manos de Rose que los asía fuertemente, la pelirroja los dejó volar para que fueran a estrellarse contra James. _

_Pero para sorpresa de ambos, no era James quien estaba en el pasillo, sino Scorpius, que había ido a averiguar por qué Rose no había ido a Hogsmeade._

_-Nooo- chilló la chica, y corrió hacia Scor para ayudarle a esquivar los globos._

_Se oyó un ruido sordo y los dos cayeron abrazados, al suelo. Los globos se estrellaron contra sus cabezas, llenándolos de mocos de troll._

_-Lo siento- balbuceó Rose_

_Pero a Scorpius no parecía importarle, miraba a la chica que tenía encima con un destello en la mirada, y poco a poco, fue acercando su boca a la de ella. Rose sintió un leve cosquilleo en la coronilla y casi sin darse cuenta estaba besando apasionadamente a Scorpius. Su primer beso, entre mocos de troll._

_James llegó en ese momento, y viéndolo todo se alejó en silencio con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro."_

Cuando Rose y Scorpius dejaron de mirarse, sus compañeros hablaban animadamente, perecía que habían abandonado el juego, y no se habían dado cuenta de las miradas cómplices entre el Malfoy y la Weasly.

**Eso ha sido todo, se animan a dejarme un review comentando lo que quieran, acepto tomates XD**


End file.
